bb_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Sunlight
Bella Sunlight is a human who is currently serving jail time after countless acts of blackmail and being behind the many murders which went unsolved for many years. She continues this criminal life until she tried to pin the murder of Emily Moreau on Miss B. Her murder and the case that followed is what allowed her previous acts to catch up with her. Life Bella Sunlight was born on July 24th, 1968 in Starlife Hospital, Canada. During her childhood, she had made friends with someone who would obey her every order and agreed with her with anything she said, even if she was factually wrong. One of numerous examples being her defending an artist blatantly copying another picture right down to the detail. She would live in Canada until her 19th, which had her move to America in order for her to follow up on the dreams she’s had. In America, she opened up the beauty parlor Pearl Precision, which featured a variety of make-up and accessories. The motto of the business, thought up by Bella herself, was “You’re part of the Family!” After gaining quick success, she deemed that she did not gain enough success and attempted to branch out into other types of businesses. Her spiral to criminality began when one politician entered the parlor in hopes of simply buying a product. While the person wasn’t looking, Bella snatched his briefcase and managed to unlock it, revealing stacks of classified information. This is what eventually transpired her to manipulate others into getting what she wanted. Life of Crime With her newfound passion, Bella managed to successfully gather up a huge sum of profit from several groups, businesses, and simple people for her to achieve her dreams. After buying a mansion, she had hired several technicians and mechanics to construct together a pink robotic automaton who would do her bidding and only her bidding. She had the robot designed after the previously mentioned childhood friend of hers. Her road did not stop there, however, and she was plotting on having even the government under her control. This large search for power is what caused her downfall. MB-2 and arrest In 2008, during a tense celebration at Sunlight mansion, Emily Moreau, another politician who was being blackmailed, had wanted to discuss the fact that she was being blackmailed towards Miss B, a close friend of hers. Each room inside the mansion was rigged with chloroform gas, and Bella, inside her office, activated the ones in the room that they were in. She commanded Pinky to have her body be taken care of via the secret tunnelways, meaning that her body would be erased with no traces of her existence. Pinky entered via a secret entrance inside the room the two were in, but Pinky suffered a slight malfunction from the chemicals hanging in the air and managed to accidentally behead Emily clean. Pinky did not pay attention to the head, propped the corpse up inside its airtight vault, and exited from the same secret entrance he came from Distraught at the sight of Pinky, she had flamed Pinky’s vault door shut and modified it as to not resemble a vault in the first place. She would not be able to dispose of the body as there were many people around the area. The murder was pinned on Miss B, as she was the only person in the room. But a mysterious defense attorney, with no records of its existence available, managed to clear her name and pinned Bella on the murder over the course of May to September. Alongside having cleared Miss B's name, the mysterious attorney also brought forwards hundreds of mails addressed to hundreds of important figures, all of them related to her and her shady business. This combination is what caused Bella to suffer a nervous breakdown. Bella is currently serving jail time, with no further hope of ever getting released. Category:Humans Category:Kluns-Exclusive